Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 2 & 5 \\ 3 & 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$ $ w = \left[\begin{array}{r}-2 \\ -1 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E w$ ?
Explanation: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ w$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ E w = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {2} & {5} \\ {3} & {5} & {1}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {-1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ w$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{1} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{1} \\ {3}\cdot{-2}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{1}\cdot{1}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{1} \\ {3}\cdot{-2}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{1}\cdot{1}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ -10\end{array}\right] $